1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, a transmission apparatus, a receiving apparatus, a communication method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system capable of performing efficient data transmission using, for example, a communication interface, such as HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) (R), which is capable of transmitting pixel data of an uncompressed image in one direction at high speed, to a transmission apparatus and a receiving apparatus, to a communication method, and to a program.
2. Background Art
In recent years, for example, as a communication interface for transmitting a digital television signal, that is, pixel data of an uncompressed (baseband) image (moving image) and audio data accompanied with the image, at high speed from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set-top box, or another AV source (source) to a television receiver, a projector, or another display, HDMI(R) has been becoming popular.
Regarding HDMI(R), a TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) channel for transmitting pixel data and audio data at high speed from an HDMI(R) source to an HDMI(R) sink in one direction, a CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) line for performing bidirectional communication between the HDMI(R) source and the HDMI(R) sink, and the like have been defined in the specification of HDMI (the current up-to-date specification: “High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.2a”, Dec. 14, 2005).
Furthermore, in HDMI(R), HDCP (High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection) can be implemented to prevent copying of content.
In addition, for the HDMI(R), a method for not transmitting an unnecessary signal in a vertical blanking period and in a horizontal blanking period has been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-102161